Just Me & You
by KingKunniiee
Summary: Just Me and You, 2 young aspiring adults with 2 different careers, will this make the the relationship stronger or will the relationship deteriorate? Get to know the characters and who they are. Rated M for language and spontaneous smut
1. Chapter 1

"You're my life now, what part of that don't you understand? Why is it so hard to believe?" He yelled  
>"Why is it SO hard for me to believe? Maybe because I don't believe in you anymore... You did the unthinkable; you stooped down to their level, why did you have to do that to prove a point? If I was your life you'd know I wouldn't be happy about this but you still went and did it didn't you," she replied trying to hold in the tears,<br>"That's the reason why I did it, I did it because I love Lucy, I love you." He said as he turned away from her,  
>"What?" Lucy asked "What did you just say?"<br>"You heard I what I said Lucy, I love you and only you," Lucas said as he turned back to face Lucy  
>"But why did you have to do those things? Why Lucas? Just why?" Lucy interrupted<br>"Because a man told me something, if you truly love someone you have to let them go and be free,"  
>"But I don't want to be free; I want to be with you." She finally admitted<br>"And cut!" The directed called out "We have to call it a night for now guy's great job, being that I'm letting you guys off early today, be here bright and early tomorrow to finish this scene."  
>"Wait Greg, how early is early?" Noah laughed<br>"Why you say that for? Now he's gonna make us come even earlier!" Laura laughed  
>"Just curious because you know I like to get my GTL on and stuff, minus the T."<br>"Your GTL on? You cannot be serious right now, you getting your GTL on, I have now seen what I can't un-see!" Laura grimaced  
>"Oh you love Laura, don't hate appreciate,"<br>"Yeah you wish jelly fish," Laura grinned  
>Laura was a young actress, who is currently working on a film that is being directed by her brother, but she is also in a deep and loving 6 year relationship with a young WWE superstar Evan Bourne. The 2 met in college school and have been inseparable since, but life was tough on them, both having to travel for their work.<p>

_Here it comes can't you see?  
>That we're tough guys and we have feelings.<em>

"Oh that's my phone." Laura jumped "Hello?"  
><em>"Hey you, when do you get out of work?" <em>Evan asked  
>"Oh hey baby, actually we just finished for the night, I'll be home soon," she replied<br>_"Don't rush but be prepared for a surprise though" the person chuckled_  
>"Then I should just rush a little then?"<br>_"Yeah maybe just a little bit,_  
>"Okay, bye bubby,"<br>_"Bye sweet cheeks, I love you,"_  
>"I love you too," she said as she hung up.<br>"Okay, bye bubby, I love you too," Noah mocked in a voice that sounded nothing like Laura's  
>"Oh, puh-lease you think my conversations are soppy? I love you too schnookums,"<br>"Uhh... I have not such a thing" Noah coughed  
>"Yeah sure, sure. We all hear the phone conversations that you have," laughed Greg<br>"AWKWARD!" Laura laughed "Okay, guys I gotta jet, my baby has got a surprise for me at home," she smiled  
>"The only thing that would be awkward is my foot up your butt... Wait, that would be awkward, cos yeah,"<br>"Hey violence against women the people say no!" Laura laughed  
>"But it wouldn't be against women cos it's you," Noah added<br>"I wasn't talking about me, I was talking about you, that's right I went there," Laura grinned  
>"Noah you gotta admit, that was a good call, can I get a high five there Laura?" Greg laughed<br>"Right on my brother, Oh Greg, mum wants to know what time you're going to get home because she is looking after your son and I think you need to get him off her hands, I can barely handle that little bugger after an hour let alone all day,"  
>"I should give her a call then, thanks sis,"<br>"Anytime" she smiled "So Noah what's on for the night?"  
>"I have no idea, what about you?"<br>"Evan's a got a surprise for me or something,"  
>"That man sure does spoil you,"<br>"I know, he does enough as it is, so I hope he doesn't go whacko jacko with this one," She laughed  
>The two friends laughed for the next 10 minutes til Noah got a call from his 2 little girls who wanted their daddy to take them to get some ice cream.<br>"Well I better go or those 2 will have a fit,"  
>"Tell the little princesses that Aunty Laura said hello,"<br>"But you're not even their aunty..." Noah said with a puzzled look on his face  
>"Well they do call me aunty when I see them," Laura smiled<br>"They do too." He laughed

Noah and Laura had been long life friends, they've known each other since as long as they could remember, it also helped that their parents we're just as close as they were.


	2. Chapter 2

_A couple of years  
>And I'm gonna know your name<br>It's like I waited for ya forever  
>And I know this might sound insane<br>But it won't be long  
>Til we're gonna take this up<br>I'm talking about our future love_

"You're so far away maybe you're right next door, got me picturing your face again something worth waiting for," Laura sang along "I wonder what he's got in store for me, it better not be something expensive, I hate when he splurges on me, he does it enough as it is." She said as she pulled up to her house, "Honey, I'm home," she called out as she opened the door before she could get a look of what was done._  
><em>"Wait, come to the bedroom, but close your eyes once you get there," the voice called out_  
><em>"Okay... What's that smell? Is that like lavender or something?"_  
><em>"Just close your eyes women" he laughed_  
><em>"FINE! They're closed; can you just tell what it is already?" Laura pleaded_  
><em>"Okay you can open your eyes now,"_  
><em>As Laura opened her eyes, she saw the words will you marry me spelt with rose petals on her bed. _  
><em>"Oh my god," she screamed "Evan... You went to all of this for me?"_  
><em>"Yes, because I love you Laura and I want us to be together forever. From the day I met you I knew you were the one, you were wifey material." He then knelt to one knee, "So Laura Beth Jacobs will you do me the honour and becoming my wife?"_  
><em>"Oh my god yes, of course I'll marry you Evan!" she said as she bent over to give her husband to be the biggest kiss she could ever give anyone "I love you Evan Bourne, I'm lucky to have a man like you in my life," she smiled,_  
><em>"Well you haven't seen anything yet, I've got one more surprise, go have a shower and I'll come get you when you're done," Evan explained_  
><em>"Evan this is enough, you spoil me enough as it is,"_  
><em>"Please for me," he pleaded as he looked at her with his big brown eyes_  
><em>"Fine, you know your puppy dog eyes are getting old,"_  
><em>"But they work," he grinned and gave her a kiss "Oh and put on something nice but not too fancy,"_  
><em>"What? Why? Where are we going?"_  
><em>"You'll see,"_  
><em>Evan left the room once he heard the shower going. He headed for the back yard

_You know you love me, I know you care,  
>just shout whenever and I'll be there.<br>You are my love, you are my heart_

"I really need to change my ringtone. Hello?"  
><em>"Yo, Evan we're all here, where do we go?"<em>  
>"Okay, John, don't come through the front door because she'll hear, go around next to the garage and find the gate, put your hand over that and unlock it, then I'll meet you in the backyard, and try and be really quiet," he instructed<br>_"Okay, got, did everyone hear that? We'll see you in a little bit then."_  
>"Okay, bye."<br>"_Laters_,"  
>"Where are we going, so can at least dress appropriately,"<br>"I told you, just something nice but not too fancy like something you would wear shopping or to a party, you know, but you look good in anything," he smiled  
>"Okay, I'll be done in 10 minutes,"<br>"Okay, just give me a call when you're done."  
>"Will do,"<br>Evan slowly walked out the room so she wouldn't suspect anything, then bolted for the back door, "Okay guys we have 10 minutes let's hustle, because Laura's 10 minutes is usually like 5 so quick actions, who has the cake John?"  
>"Umm I think Show's got it"<br>"No, we have it Evan," Kelly and Natalya answered "Where do you want us to put it?"  
>"Put it on the table that Randy set up. Cody you had the music done right?"<br>"Yes, it's all here the first song will be Smoke and Mirrors,"  
>"WOOAAHH YOU'RE ONLY SMOKING MIRRORS!" John sang<br>"Evan I'm done," Laura called out "& I'm coming out"  
>"No not yet, I just have to do something," Evan yelled back "Oh crap, I'll stall as much as I can but guys hustle, hustle. Call me when you're done"<br>"We got this down," Mark laughed


	3. Chapter 3

"How do I look?" she asked  
>"Dayuummm girl you look fineee," he laughed<br>"Oh no you just did not steal my line," she chuckled  
>"Oh, I think I did," Evan said as he picked up his wife to be and place her on the bed "Pinned"<br>"Evan, don't... stop," she laughed  
>"What don't stop? Okay"<p>

_You know you love me, I know you care,  
>just shout whenever and I'll be there.<br>You are my love, you are my heart_

"I really **do** need to change my ringtone. Hello?"  
>"Yes you do," Laura laughed<br>_"Evan we're done, come out."_  
>"Okay, Bye. Laura are you ready?"<br>"Yup"  
>"Okay, one more thing, I have to put this blind fold on you,"<br>"Okay," Laura said hesitantly  
>"Come to my voice,"<br>"I'm not going to walk into anything am I? That would just be a disaster," Laura laughed  
>"Don't worry I have cleared all the weapons of mass destruction, you're safe, just follow my voice and anyways I'm like couple spaces in front of you, if you fall I'll catch you, where coming up to the backdoor, just stand there while I sort something out,"<br>"Okay guys I'm going to count 1,2,3 and just after three that's your cue, just wait til the blind fold has just come off,"  
>"Wait, do want us to say congratulations or surprise?" Heath asked with his southern accent<br>"I think surprise would be best there Heath, we can congratulate them afterwards," Justin laughed  
>"Right, just checking,"<br>Evan walked in to prepare his fiancée for the surprise of her life, "Okay Laura, on the count of 3 take your blind fold off,"  
>"Okay, can just hurry up already?"<br>"Ok. One, Two, Two and a half..."  
>"Evan!" she sighed<br>"Okay 3."  
>"SURPRISE!" Everyone from the company was there to congratulate the newly engaged couple<br>"Oh my god you guys, you all knew about this?"  
>"Yup, every single detail, we even planned for Greg to let you guys off early tonight just for this," Wade announced "I've gotta to tell you this, it took a lot of persuasion, if you know what I mean,"<br>"Oh, Wade you are a funny man,"  
>"WOAHH YOU'RE ONLY SMOKING MIRRORS, WOAHHH THERE GOES CODY RHODES!"<br>"Let me guess that's John, where is he?" Laura laughed  
>"You'll never know because you can't see me." He laughed "Come here you, do I get a hug from my little sister?"<br>"Of course you do 'big' brother, and you owe me a dance on dance floor too," she said as she hugged her long time friend  
>"Hey you can at least share her around, she is my fiancée," Evan joked<br>"Don't worry you'll get to have me later bubby," she grinned  
>"I like the sound of that,"<br>"Okay guys let's keep this P.G rated just in-case someone gets their crappy locker fined," John laughed  
>"Yeah only someone like you would get that kind of fine," Randy chuckled<br>"Now boys no need to get feisty with each other, cos its time to get crunk," Cody announced  
>"Oh Cody, you just did not say it get crunk," Ted said with disappointment<br>"What I had to break the ice somehow," he answered  
>"Sure you were Cody, sure." Kelly laughed<br>"Alright fella, let's just get this party happening then," Sheamus said with his strong Irish accent  
>"That's the smartest thing I've heard all night," Laura giggled<br>"What so you're going to have a party and not invite me? I see how it is then, it's on..." a voice called out from the crowd  
>"Lana? What are you doing here?" Evan asked<br>"Evan chill, I'm just here to party too,"  
>"Evan who is this?" Laura asked<br>"Wow I didn't think you were the secret type. Allow me to introduce myself then, I'm Lana and you are?"  
>"Well, Lana, I'm Laura, Evan's fiancée"<br>"Wow, the surprises just keep coming don't they? Now Evan how come she has never heard of me?"  
>"As a matter of fact I have told her all about you, every little single detail, I showed her what kind of person you are."<br>"Ooo the type of person I am"  
>"Look Lana, I don't give a shit about your past with Evan," Laura interrupted "If you can't see we are trying to celebrate a joyous moment and I would appreciate it if you left," Laura asked politely<p>

"Looks like Laura is the one who has the balls in this couple." Lana laughed

"Oh hold the phone, this bitch walks in and thinks she already owns the joint, puh-lease let me at her," Laura yelled

"Baby, don't get into this, she's not worth it…" Evan pleaded

"You know what you're right; I'm not going to waste my time on someone I don't even know."

"Now Lana we would appreciate it if you left," Evan offered

"I'm sorry that is something that I can't do, you see I'm someone's plus one," and with that walked in Laura's brother & Evan's best friend, Caleb "Hey honey, I'm so glad that I finally get to meet your little sister, she's a doll."

Laura could not believe her eyes and realised that Lana was Evan high school sweet heart who left him for her brother and his best friend. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Caleb, what are you doing here?" she asked  
>"Oh, it's great to see you too sis."<br>"No seriously, what are you doing here?" she growled  
>"Laura honey I invited him." Evan whispered<br>"You invited him? After all the shit he has put you through you invited him?"  
>"Laura he's your brother and he was one of my best friends, and it's time to bury the hatchet and move on, I'm not saying we're going to be the best of friends again, but we can at least build a bridge and get over it."<br>"Okay, then there's one thing I need to ask, Lana when you walked in why in the world did you say 'What so you're going to have a party and not invite me?' when you're my brother's plus one?" Everyone went silent and their faces turned  
>"Because I can bitch!" she barked<br>"Well listen here then bitch, this is my house if you want to stay here abide by my rules if not, there ain't nothing stopping me from whooping your ass ya hear?" Laura said clicking her finger  
>"That's my girl getting her ghetto on," Maryse chuckled<br>"Bring it bitch,"  
>"Puh-lease, it's already been brought and done two laps of the globe." Laura said as she launched herself at Lana<br>"Oh snap Laura is about to open a can of whoop ass," Randy said as he went to help Evan hold her back.  
>"Evan tell your fiancée she needs to go to anger management class" she scoffed<br>"Hey Lana, why don't you go take a class on makeup, it still aint gonna do shit for that face."  
>"Oh I came up with that line" Caleb muttered under his breath but said it a smidge too loud<br>"Caleb!"  
>"What?"<br>"You're not helping!"  
>"I knew this was going to happen, that's why I never take you to any family events, you're just so full on and I'm freaking sick of it. Laura I'm sorry love but I'm going to leave, you seemed like you were having fun before we got here," Caleb said as he hugged his only sister "Evan congrats again buddy, you've got a keeper," he said as they shook hands<br>"Caleb wait…"  
>"Yeah?" he said as he turned back to his little sister<br>"Being that dad is gone I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle?"  
>"Are you sure you want me to be the one?"<br>"You're my oldest brother of course I bloody want you to walk me down the aisle."I smiled "And you don't have to leave, I want you here."  
>"But what about Lana?"<br>"What about Lana? If she steps over the line there's me and all of WWE Divas who are willing to kick her in the crappy locker."  
>"Hey that's my line" John burst into laughter as soon as I said it<br>"I had to use it, it was perfect timing,"  
>"Laura are you sure you want us to stay?"<br>"Come on Caleb, you're my big brother of course I want you to stay. Plus who else is gonna eat the food that we have?"  
>"Good point, Caleb sure did eat a lot back in the day." Evan chuckled<br>"Where do you I learnt it from?" Laura laughed "As much as I love a family moment, LET'S GET THIS PARTAY PUMPIN,"  
>"I have the perfect song for that!" Cody jumped with joy<p>

_Rock this party  
>Dance everybody<br>Make it hot in this party  
>Don't stop, move your body<br>Rock this party  
>Dance everybody<br>Make it hot in this party  
>Everybody dance now<em>

"Oh hold the phone, who do you think you are? Talking to me like that." A female shouted from the crowd.  
>"Oh my god! What now?" Laura grumbled as she walked towards the sound of the voices<br>"As a matter of fact…" said the other female voice which surprise, surprise was Lana's  
>"It doesn't matter what you think!" the other voice shouted as Laura got nearer she realised it was Eve<br>"Ladies what's going on here?" Laura asked  
>"Well I was standing here and then this bitch over here spills here drink on me on purpose." Lana snapped<br>"That is not what happened, I was merely standing here talking to Kelly when Zack accidently bumped into which then lead to me accidently spilling my drink on Lana, I immediately apologised and handed her a tissue and she went all spaz attack on me,"  
>"Laura, don't even bother trying to deal with this, this is drunk ass Lana," Caleb yelled from the back of the crowd "We better get going anyways early start at the shop," he said when he finally reached his intoxicated girlfriend<br>"Okay thanks for coming," Laura said as she hugged her brother  
>"Hey Evan, thanks man," Caleb smiled at his former best friend<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So sorry I haven't updated this is a while writers block and I had to re-upload the story<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: CONTAINS SMUT

* * *

><p>Once everyone left Laura and Evan finally got some time to let everything sink in. Laura had her eyes on her ring all night and couldn't wipe the smile of her face, where as Evan was so hyped up, running around the house like a loony.<p>

"Woah Evan, honey calm down." She hugged "Can you believe it, we're engaged, EN-FREAKING-GAGED!"  
>"Pretty cool isn't it? I'm sorry about Lana, I haven't seen her in… well since I caught her with your brother."<br>"Oh too much info, I have no seen a picture that cannot be unseen, thanks babe." Laura laughed  
>"Oh get your head out of the gutter. I didn't catch them doing the deed… OH GOD THE IMAGES! My eyes, my beautiful eyes, for the love of god it burns, it burns. Plus I walked in on them almost committing the nasties."<br>"Dude, that's even worse," she shuddered "I'm all sticky, I got a lot of drinks spilt on me today, and I just had a shower," she stomped "I'm gonna have a bubble bath, should I draw one for two?"  
>"Sounds good, I'll be there in a sec."<p>

Laura walked off to the bathroom to getting ready for their bath, while Evan got out his piece of resistance. He had made Laura's favourite snack. Strawberries dipped in chocolate and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Laura where are you?"  
>"In the bath… where else would I be," he heard her chuckle<br>"Okay I'm coming in, and look what I've got."  
>"STRAWBERRIES DIPPED IN CHOCOLATE! OH YUM! Well I have surprise for you too."<br>"What is that?"  
>She gave him a seductive look that got him every time. "I'm not wearing anything under my underwear." She giggled<br>"I don't get it," he said as he got in "If you not wearing anything under your underwear does that mean you're still wearing your underwear?"  
>"What's not to get? You pretty much answered you own question there." She laughed again<br>"Did you have fun tonight baby?"  
>"I did actually I love seeing everyone; I hardly get to see them anymore. Did you have fun?"<br>"I did, how was work today?"  
>"It was really good, we're almost finished shooting and then I'm all yours again." She smiled<br>"Well you can be all mine tonight too."  
>"I like the sound of that," she smiled as she went under to come closer to her fiancé "Do you mean like this?" she kissed as she emerged from the water.<p>

Evan just smiled at his wife to be and kissed her with all his might pushing himself on top of her. Laura's hands ran down his back as he ran his fingers through her hair. Laura pushed all of her wait back onto Evan her hands guiding themselves into his board shorts finding his shaft, Evan let out a joyous moan, breaking away from their kiss, he began kissing the sides of her neck and his hands were now gently place on Laura's butt.

"Shall we take this to the bed room," he rustled in Laura's ear  
>"That sounds like an excellent idea," she smiled<br>"Here let me help you," Evan grinned as he scooped her out of the bath and hoisted her over his shoulder  
>Laura was shivering from the coldness of the air "Baby, maybe we should dry off first, I didn't realise how cold it was out of the bath," she said through her chattering lips<br>"Baby are you that cold, your lips are blue, I'll go get you a towel,"  
>"Okay thanks bubby." She shivered as she curled up into a ball on the bed<br>"My fault I thought I turned on the heater but I turned on the AC."  
>"You're a smart cookie," she smiled as he wrapped the towel around her<br>"I know I am, I scored a girl like you Laura" he smiled as he planted a kiss on her lips "Now where were we?" he grinned  
>"I think you had the right state of mind just before," she smiled as she pulled him onto the bed.<br>He kissed along the side of her neck and blowing on her skin, which sent shivers done her spines, goose bumps appearing, Laura had a handful of Evan's hair and wrapped her legs around his lower torso, her hands climbing up and down his back, he planted a deep kiss on Laura's lips. As their lips broke apart he rustled in her ear "I want to rock your world,"  
>Laura happy at the sound of that she leaned up and kissed him "I want to blow your mind" she breathed<br>A grin beamed across his face. Laura pushed all of her body weight onto him, so that she was on top and she began kissing along his torso and abs, cries of joy escaped from Evan's mouth, at that Evan sat up planted a kiss on Laura's unsuspecting lips and picked her up. Still connected at the lips, his hands supporting her weight, her legs wrapped around his waist. Laura used her feet and tugged of Evan's wet shorts and at that he knew it was time. He traced his hands down the side of Laura's body, slipped his hands in her underwear and with the slightest tug, they were off. He had placed her back onto the bed and as she pulled him down he did not hesitate, and with a thrust she let out a moan and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their bodies moving at a rapid pace, Laura's lips quivered with excitement, she pushed all of her body weight back onto Evan, kissing the side of his neck. Evan had one hand placed her butt and his other hand grabbing onto her hair.

"Oh god, I love you…" he mumbled into her ear  
>"You seriously thinking about the great man up there," she giggled "I love you too," she said as she kissed him.<p>

The two had been going for at least an hour, Laura placed her hands on his chest, she was about to reach the summit of the mountain, and Evan knew exactly what to do. He pulled her body close to his, letting her boobs graze across his erect nipples, turned so that he was on top and grinned at the sight of his fiancé enjoying herself.

"Ride me all the way to the top," she begged "finish it the way I like it,"  
>"Oh I am there, baby, don't you worry," as he thrust hard and fast. Laura could no longer contain herself, moans escaping their mouths, her hands grabbing his butt, his hands somewhat massaging her boobs.<br>She pleaded with him "Faster, deeper" and he did as she wished, goose bumps appearing on her skin and she moaned his name one last time as she arrived.

As he slipped out of her he pulled his fiancé on top on him, their bodies now close together, Evan breathing hard, still wanting fun, he began kissing her neck the same way she kissed his. Laura's hands enjoying the touch of his shaft, his body trembled with excitement.

*BZZT BZZT*

"Who the hell is calling at this time?" Laura wondered out loud  
>"Do you want to check it? It might be important if they are calling at this time."<br>"It's Greg… Hello?"  
><em>"Hey sis, Caleb's in really bad shape." <em> Greg answered  
>"Oh god, what's wrong?"<br>_"He was in an accident, how fast can you get to the hospital?"  
><em>"I'll be there as soon as I can, is mum with you?"  
>"<em>Yeah she is, she really needs you Laura,"<br>_"Okay, I'll be there soon," she hung up  
>"Baby what's wrong?"<br>"Caleb's in the hospital, he was in an accident."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry I haven't updated this one in awhile, but yeah I shall leave you at this. Review? You'll probably not look at Evan the same. Enjoy


	6. Chapter 6

The two reached the hospital where Laura saw her mum, who was sitting there colourless and by her side was her brother Greg who was holding their mum's hand. Lana was nowhere to be seen.

"How is he?" Laura said ever so gently  
>"Not too good," Greg responded<br>"If there's anything fucking wrong with my son that slut is not going to see what's coming." Her mother muttered  
>"Mum what are you saying? Please don't tell me that Lana has something to do with this?" Greg who had gotten up and hugged his baby sister "Greg don't you dare lie to me," he looked down at his feet "oh my god that bitch! What a way to end my night."<br>"What do you mean Laura?" Her mother looked up  
>"What no-one told you?"<br>"Told me what?"  
>"Evan asked me to marry him."<br>"Oh, I already knew that, I went out with Evan to choose the ring, I was going to come tonight but I was a little tired up with Greg's little terror." She giggled, some of the colour had appeared back in her face.  
>"Oh doctor how is he?" Greg prodded up<br>"Well he was awake so a lot better than he was before, but he hasn't made it over the bridge just yet."  
>"Can we see him?"<br>"Well he mumbled a name. Laura? I'm assuming that she's his girlfriend?"  
>"Umm, no that would be a little incest, since I'm Laura his sister."<br>The doctor stood there, jaw dropped he didn't know what to say, his face turned a shade of bright red, "I'm so sorry…"  
>Laura just chuckled "It's okay, you're cuteness makes up for it."<br>"Hello, your fiancé is sitting right here you know?"  
>"Don't worry baby, I've only got eyes for you."<br>"That's good to hear," he said as she kissed him  
>"Babes can you come in with me? This reminds me too much of my dad…"<br>"Sure thing baby"  
>The two walked in hand and hand, Laura clutched it tight, tears already in her eyes, she hated seeing the one she loved in this state of care. There was her big brother laying there, she reminisced to back when they we're little, when they used to think they were invincible. All she could see was herself at the tender age of ten seeing her father in the same place. After Paul had died Caleb pretty much raised his 2 younger siblings while their mum was at work.<br>She had let go of Evan's hand and interlocked hers with Caleb's "Hey Caleb," she began "it's me Laura, I'm here and I'm not leaving, I promise you that…" Laura was no longer able to control her tears, she just held her brother's hand tight "Evan's here too, everyone is here, but do you remember what you said? You said that you would walk me down the aisle, do you remember that? Better yet do you remember when we were little and we all used to play in the tree house and pretend we were on top of the world, nothing could touch us… this accident is that nothing, you'll come out of this I know it. We promised we will all grow old together and have those barbecues that dad used to have. I was going to have three kids and Greg was going to have two but you Caleb, you were going to have six and you were gonna name 3 after us,"  
>"And one after dad…" he coughed "why are you crying? I'm alright… I hope"<br>"Well you had us all worried Caleb… Don't you ever do that again, because I will cut you, you know that right?" Caleb let out a little chuckled but winced at the pain it made "How'd this happen Lebby?"  
>"Well after we got home, Lana and I had gotten into an argument that's all we've been doing lately and I'm sick of it so I told her if she's not gonna get her act together and start showing our family with some respect, then what we have would be done, but I dunno if this was the alcohol that was talking but these are her exact words 'Evan can do so much better than your downgrade of a sister.' So I said 'and what you're that girl then?' Look even if Evan and I have had a tough past I know that he wouldn't do anything to hurt my little sister and I know how much she loves him and that was way more than you did,"<br>"Jeeze Lebby, you went sassy bitch on her tonight." She laughed  
>Caleb smiled that big smile that Laura loved "I learnt from the best… Evan"<br>"Hey I was never the sassy bitch, that was you," Evan exclaimed "but I'm glad to see the good old Caleb is back, still cracking his dry ass jokes"  
>"Ha-ha you're <em>so <em>funny, but I have more about Lana,"  
>"Go on," Laura urged<br>"Okay after I went sassy bitch on her," he chuckled "she said the most unforgivable thing ever and I mean ever, 'I don't know what he even sees in her she has no figure what so ever and come on her boobs are so fake and quite frankly she's the most ugliest bitch I've ever met. I actually feel sorry for you cos you're related to her, obviously she got your mothers looks' she had really ricked me of so I said 'you know what Lana fuck you, seriously you've already ruined enough people's nights tonight, I don't need you ruining mine, that's my baby sister you're talking about, how would you like it if I were to insult one of your brothers or sisters? Unlike you I respect your family and that's all I want from you is respect for mine' and then she goes 'well you sister is a slut anyways"  
>"what the actual fuck? Is she fucking stupid? Can I go punch her in her fucking cake face?"<br>"And that's when I got hit by the car." Caleb blurted out  
>"Really?"<br>"No, I was just trying to get your attention, it worked though," he grinned "anyways so after she said that, I went Incredible Hulk on this bitch, I called her every name on Earth. Laura you know me, I would never raise my voice a girl, I would never call a girl a slut or a whore, let alone my own girlfriend. I needed to cool off, so I took the keys and went for a drive, not a smart idea whilst angry. I was so angry at her that I had tears in my eyes, and again you know me I'm not one to cry but I just broke down, at that point I wasn't concentrating and the other car hit me and that's the I remember and here we are,"  
>"Does she even know that you're here?" Laura's tears had faded and her face became red with anger. She wanted to go and speak to Lana and ask her what her problem was.<br>Laura was one of those people who didn't care what people said about her but wants to know they think of her like that.  
>The doctor walked back in still a little embarrassed from had happened earlier. "Caleb we're going to run some test okay,"<br>"Okay what kind of tests?"  
>"Just some basic ones, to see the extent of damage that has happened, we should be done in five guys,"<br>"Okay thank you doctor, we'll be back soon okay Lebby," Laura smiled.

Evan giggled, "Aw, how cute is that? Now I see how you can fall asleep anywhere."  
>"Yeah, it's a Jacobs' thing, hopefully Caleb is going to be okay," Laura said as she sat down beside her sleeping family<br>Evan grabbed her hand and wrapped his free arm around her, "Baby, don't worry that pretty face of yours, he'll be fine, I just know it,"  
>"Evan, you know I love you right?"<br>"Yes with all your heart and I love you too, more than you know," Laura smiled and let her head rest in his chest, "maybe Greg will give you the day off tomorrow, plus it's the weekend."  
>"I highly doubt that hun, but I'll see when he wakes up... Oh hey doc,"<br>"He's all yours;" the doctor smiled  
>"Cool thanks doc. Hey Lebby, how'd you go?"<br>"Surprisingly well for what had happened to me,"  
>"That's good," Evan grinned<br>"I didn't realise this before, but you guys look out of the game. Long night?"  
>"You could say that," Laura giggled and looked at Evan<br>"Yeah, you could definitely say that,"  
>"Oh my god! You guys totally did the nasties didn't you?"<br>"Hey! Evan and I don't kiss and tell do we hun?"  
>Evan smiled, "No Sirry we don't, we like to keep our life private you now."<br>"Well you have the mark of approval there on your neck," Caleb chuckled "Oh ow, Evan's got a hickey, from my little sissy."  
>Laura had gone bright red in the face and finally answered "Well I could have given Evan a hickey for, cos that's how I roll you know,"<br>"That's the worst explanation for doing the deed I've ever heard, but now I have realised I cannot un-see the images I have just seen."  
>"Jeeze Evan that's twice tonight,"<br>"What I can't help that I'm so good at helping people visualise things," he chuckled  
>A big grin appeared on Caleb's face "I swear you're such a douche bag."<br>"Oh my gods! Cal are you okay." Lana screamed "Ewww what are you doing here? It's your fault that he got in the car accident"  
>Laura was ready to pop a gasket, "F Y I, I happen to be his sister, and I've been here for the last four hours! Where were you huh? I dunno probably slutting it up with your neighbour's son. Whose voice did he wake up to? Mine! I made him feel more at home, so if there's a thing you are to blame me for is helping my brother live a second life. Oh and listen here Lana, you can insult me as much as you want but never ever speak about my mother like you did tonight, or count your fucking blessings."<br>"Well we were fighting because of you..." Lana snapped back  
>Laura let out a deep breath and counted out aloud "One, two, three, four, five. I swear you're so fucking stupid! Like too stupid to fucking insult! When will you get it? Caleb will choose his family over you and day, but I know how much he loves but if you aren't going to treat us like the way you treat your own family, you know exactly what is going to happen."<br>Caleb spoke which startled the girls "Lana we were fighting because you called my baby sister a slut, she's been with one guy... the same you ditched, sorry Evan."  
>"S'all good, I've found a keeper in your sister," Evan smiled<br>"Woah easy there cheesy," Caleb chuckled "Lana what you said tonight really pissed me off, do you get that?"  
>"But I was drunk..."<br>"So? The truth comes out when you're drunk, and if that's what you really think of my mum and my little sister then what we have here is done... I'm sorry but I can't be with someone who would say that about anyone of my family,"  
>"are you vreaking up with me? No one ever breaks up with me!"<br>"Umm I don't mean to interrupt but I did, so I think that's some," Evan added  
>"Well that's two then Lana"<br>"So you're breaking up with me because of your sister? Since when was she so important to you? You haven't seen here in three years?"  
>"So what if I haven't seen her in three years, we still talk, and that's not the only reason why I'm breaking up with you, once a cheater always a cheater... by the time I get discharged I want you out of the house and all of your stuff,"<br>"Where the fuck am I supposed to stay? My parents live in Jersey"  
>"Personally I don't give a fuck where you stay, go stay with Brent for all I care, you've obviously been spending time with him anyway."<br>"You know what's, fuck you Caleb and your fucking family"  
>"Woah, guys what's going on?" Greg ran in "Oh sup Caleb" he said as if nothing had happened<br>"Sup Greg,"  
>"You were just leaving weren't you Lana?" Laura stared<br>"Yeah Lana, it's best if you leave..." Greg added

Laura and her family watched on as Lana left the room and everything fell silent, Laura walked over to her bed ridden bother and grabbed his hand "I'm sorry that you had to do that, but if it's meant to be, it's meant to be, how you feeling?"  
>"I'm alright, tonight helped me see sense, thanks for being here, I didn't mean to drag you away from your other events," he chuckled<br>"Lebby, you had us scared bud," Greg hugged  
>"My bad... it's not my fault that the car hit me, yes I may have not been paying attention but my vision was impaired."<br>"Yeah Lebby had a little bit of a cry," Evan smiled  
>"Evan you wait, when I'm out of here and all better, imma whoop your ass"<br>"Well, I'll just hit you with airbourne and Laura here will hit you with the nipple cripple,"  
>"You've experienced one of her nipple cripples haven't you?" Caleb winced at the pain that he remembered as he rubbed his peck, "oh the pain!"<br>"That's what you get when there's only one girl in the family,"  
>"I never got nipple cripples from Laura, I always got mine from Caleb. Hey Laura, don't worry about coming in tomorrow, cos we were just gonna do some more takes but I'll work on what we have,"<br>"That's why you didn't get any from me, all weekend?"  
>"All weekend" Greg nodded<br>"Yay!" she clapped and looked at Evan  
>"I know what they are gonna do all weekend" Caleb grinned<br>"Yeah, finish painting the house," Evan smiled  
>"Sure, sure Evan,<br>"Yes very sure, plus Evan is leaving soon, his last show in town is Monday. I don't want him to be exhausted or sore, you know."  
>"Oh the images" Caleb cringed<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been really busy with school and stuff but now that I'm on holidays I will try post as much as I can. Hope you enjoy this. Reviews


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So so so sorry that I haven't updated this one in a while, major case of writers block, so it explains why this chapter is kinda sucky. But if you guys have any ideas whatsoever I'm all for it :). Enjoy guys

* * *

><p>"Ahh, home sweet home…" Evan sighed<br>"No, bed sweet bed is what should be said, oh my god that rhymed," Laura giggled "I'm gonna go lay down and enjoy my sleep," and sleep is what they did for the next four hours until they were woken by knocking at the door," who the shit is here and this time?" she half mumbled "Wait what is the time?"  
>"Shit the boys said they were gonna be here at nine!"<br>"Why are the boys coming at nine, on a Sunday?"  
>"They said they wanted to help clean up and start painting, coming!" Evan yelled as he stumbled out of the door.<p>

Laura got up out of their bed, put on some fresh clothes and quickly cleaned their room; she didn't want them to know the exact events of last night, so she made sure that her mark of approval was hidden. As the boys walked in, from what she had heard Zack, John, Randy, Cody and Ted were here.  
>"Whoa, you're still in your boxers, are you serious bro?" Zack exclaimed<br>"Yeah, Evan you look out of it, late night if you get what I mean? Wink wink, nudge nudge." She heard Ted chuckle  
>"Yeah you could definitely say that," he rubbed his eyes "Laura's brother was in an accident last night, we were in the hospital all night,"<br>"Damn! Is Greg alright?" Cody gasped "Isn't he in the middle of filming of Laura's new film?"  
>"Greg's fine, my other brother was in the accident, Caleb was very lucky last night, the guy who hit him called 911 and all the shit like that."<br>"Wait, hold the phone, Laura has another brother?" Cody asked  
>"Okay obviously Cody doesn't wasn't paying much attention to anything last night."<br>"Don't worry Cody doesn't pay much attention to anything," John teased  
>"Now have you boys eaten breakfast yet" she asked "cos I know Evan hasn't, how doesn't scramble eggs and bacon sound?"<br>"Damn, I should have snagged this fish while I still had the bait," Ted laughed  
>"Hey you, she's only got eyes for me. Don't you honey?"<br>"Hrmm, sorry what? Did you say something? I was a little distracted by Ted's smile" she teased  
>"Laura, we gotta keep what we have on the down low," he played along<br>"Oh sorry, hush hush," as she put her fingers to her lips "Don't worry bubs, only you can woo me,"  
>Zack let out a laugh "woo, woo, woo, get it guys, get it?" as he fist pumped<br>Laura laughed "Oh Zack," she giggled "Okay Evan you stink go have a shower. Now you other boys, who wants to help me make breakfast?"  
>"Shot gun not!" All the boys but ted yelled<br>"Oh man, I guess I'm helping you Laura,"  
>"Is that such a bad thing?"<br>Ted hesitated to answer, "Owwww!" As Laura punched him in the shoulder  
>"That's what you get!"<br>"I didn't do anything," he whined  
>Laura justified herself "No, you hesitated to answer the question."<br>"As a joke! Bloody hell you're punches hurt" he frowned as he rubbed where she had punched him  
>"Meh you're lucky I didn't nipple cripple you, but I get lots of practice on Evan, doesn't he ever complain about the fights he loses against me?"<br>"Not that I have heard of. I shall use that as a bargaining chip. Thanks Rahs,"  
>"You didn't hear it from me,"<br>"Didn't hear what from who?" John wandered in "Need any help?"  
>"Oh so know you offer?" Ted questioned<br>"It just proves that you're just as slow as we say you are," John chuckled  
>"Whoa, fellas bring down the testosterone levels done please," Laura intervened. Ted went to speak, "Uh, I don't want to hear about who started it or anything so shush. Cena you can squeeze the orange juice." Ted went to speak again "uh," she put her finger up "Ted don't you dare open that gob of yours or so help me god! Instead of back chatting you can cook the bacon,"<br>"What did you guys do to get my fiancé all commando on your asses?" Evan chuckled as he hugged Laura from behind; Laura knew that Ted was going to have something to say, so she just stared him down. "Jeeze what did you do?"  
>"I dunno, but she's making me feel like a little kid again, legit I am expecting to get hit with a wooden spoon soon,"<br>"Be afraid Ted, be very afraid," she warned "Rhodes. Here. Now!"  
>Cody gulped "Yes?"<br>"You can set the table." She smiled "Ryder you can pour the juice. Randal, you can butter the toast"  
>"Randal? Really Rahs?"<br>"Yes really,"  
>"And me?" Evan asked ever so cutely<br>"Bourne, you can stand there and look pretty," she kissed  
>Grunts of disgust escaped the boys mouth "Oh get a room will you." John teased<br>Laura laughed at the maturity level of them all "Oh we've one" she added sassily "and we'll use it later" she whispered in Evan ear. A smiled immediately appeared across Evan's face.

John imitated vomit sounds "PG13 rated guys, we have young eyes around here" as he covered Cody's eyes, as went to speak "it's okay Cody, Uncle Johnny has your back. There, there,"  
>"No one said you had to watch," as Evan planted multiple kisses and her cheek.<br>Randy shook his head at us "you guys are a bunch of weirdos, you know that?"  
>"Yet, you still hang around us," Zack laughed<br>"I think that's the smartest thing I have ever heard Zack say," Laura smiled "Oh Evan, you can cook scramble the eggs and then I can clean the dishes, you guys should come over more often, can you admit the amount of shit I would actually get down here."  
>"Yeah don't get used to it, we leave tomorrow."<br>"Please don't remind me Ted, please don't remind me."

Breakfast consisted of a lot of bickering, mostly done by Ted; the other boys weren't playing nice with him. Laura thought that her girlfriends were bad; she hadn't seen anything yet. These boys were brutal; she used to just think it was who had the bigger muscle or who could run faster or punch harder. These boys were bigger bitches than the girls on 'The Bachelor' but she could not help but laugh at them. Their breakfast was cut short by a rude knocking at the door.

* * *

><p>AN: Ohhh cliffy, who do you guys think it will be? Again apologies for the suckiness of this chapter, just been so busy with school that I hardly ever get the time to do anything, let alone write. Peace guys


End file.
